Ups and Downs
by x0x0angelx0x0
Summary: Being a CEO of one of the most prestigious company is a very hard job. Let us join Hikari with his newly wedded husband Takishima in their everyday Ups and Down in their marriage. R&R pls.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story so please Excuse me in my writing. If any correction and suggestions please feel free to review me. Anyways, I do not own S.A but I wish I could.

Chapter 1: The Invitation

As the sun peeked its way to the curtain and birds chirping in the cool summer breeze, a certain blonde man is about to wake his angel wife sweetly from the dreamland

"Wake up Mrs. Takishima" Kei said really like a sweet husband.

"Mrs. Takishima yourself" Hikari replied slightly blushing. She is slowly getting used to being called a 'Takishima'.

It has been at least 2 months since the big wedding. The wedding was truly like a fairytale. The music sounding harmoniously, pink and red flowers everywhere, a really gorgeous and expensive wedding dress and of course, the said to be perfect couple. Everything is like a fairytale. Hikari, up to this day, still can't go over with the memories in the wedding.

"Wake up no. 2 or else you will get the tickle attacks!" Kei said childishly.

"Okay, okay I'm up. Besides it is Saturday, can't I have more sleep?' Hikari replied in a sleepy tone.

"Of course you can but, don't you want to prepare for this?" Kei said while waving a letter that somehow looks like an invitation card.

"What's that? Give me." Hikari was about to get it but Kei moved his hand further away.

"Don't I have to get my morning kiss first?" Kei replied.

"You're what? Since when did you name our kisses?"

"Since our honeymoon." Kei said bluntly

From the word 'honeymoon' Hikari started to blush. She remembered the happening in Tahiti France, the place where they spent their honeymoon for at least 2 weeks. Although something happened between them Hikari can't still believe it.

"Hey, no. 2 why are you blushing?" Kei asked because of the sudden 'spacing out' of his wife.

"N-nothing. Anyways, give it to me already." Hikari replied while hiding her blushing face.

"No, not until my morning kiss is given." Kei begged like a little child.

"Urg. Fine." Hikari said finally giving in.

After that Hikari was just giving Kei a quick peck on the lips but Kei wanted more. He suddenly grabbed Hikari in the hips and deepened the kissed. Hikari was surprised at this and started to squirm out of Kei's grip but of course she failed. Finally knowing that she had no chance to get out of his grip, she just returned the kiss. Kei was slowly letting Hikari lay down on the king sized bed while he was on top of her. As things started to become intense, Hikari suddenly grabbed the letter from Kei's hand which caused it to break their kiss. As soon as Hikari got the letter they both sat up at the side of the bed and Kei said,

"Nice move Mrs. Takishima. No doubt you are my wife." While smirking

Hikari just stuck out her tongue and continued to open the letter. It was an invitation to them for the engagement party for their friends, Jun Yamamoto and Sakura Ushikubo.

"Of course I nearly forgot. It was today. Well then I can get it started by a relaxing bath." Hikari said as she stood up.

"Want me to scrub your back for you." Kei said, smirking his signature smile

"Pervert! Of course not. I can scrub it myself." Hikari replied slightly blushing.

"Aww. It would be fun." Kei said smirking

After the nice relaxing bath, Hikari felt more relaxed than ever. As she got out of the bathroom, she took a deep breath and smelled the special toast of his husband. Oftentimes Kei cooks for Hikari. His specialty? The "Special toast" that Kei usually cooks because it's Hikari's favorite breakfast.

Hikari hurried to her closet which already looked as a boutique. From designer's bags to clothes to shoes. It was a wedding gift from her mother in law. She murmured while remembering where her casual clothing section was. Alas! She found it. She quickly dressed into shorts and a sleeveless shirt and hurried to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she saw Kei at the stove with an apron.

"So you smelled it huh? You hungry?" Kei said

"Of course. Why do you think I was in a hurry coming down the stairs?" Hikari replied while sitting at the counter.

"And let's eat!" Kei said holding the served toast and following Hikari at the dining table.

Their dining room was very "royalty like" with a very sparkling chandelier at the top of the dining table. It has very soft and comfortable chairs and the utensils were all expensive. From expensive china wares to silver spoons.

"So have you prepared for their engagement party?" Kei said while taking a toast.

"No. By the way what's their theme?" Hikari replied taking the first bite of the toast.

"Pink and formal. How's the toast?" Kei asked.

"Of course it's a masterpiece. How did you even became a five star chef?" Hikari replied jokingly

"Anything for my beautiful wife." Kei said proudly

Hikari simply blushed and remembered that she does not already have a pink and formal dress.

"We can go shopping and look for one" Kei said out of the blues. This surprised Hikari. She knew that her husband is intelligent but now? A mind reader?

" Wah? How did you know I was thinking that?" Hikari asked amazed.

"I remembered you trashing your one and only pink and formal gown last month?" Kei replied.

Hikari just pouted.

"Won't it be a bother for you? I mean, you still have a branch of companies to work on" Hikari asked

"Companies later. You're my first priority okay?" Kei said

" Alright." Hikari replied blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I'd like to say sorry for this very late update. I have been very these past few months. Imagine handling my studies especially if you the top 3 of the Science Class, my extra-curricular activities not just in school but at the church and community, especially when you up all night trying to finish up 5 major projects due tomorrow while studying for the big test. So I'm glad that its summer break at least I got of my school duties but I have big activities piled up this summer. Updating you my U&D story, finishing another story for my friend and studying for the next school year. **

**Anyway, thank you for all your reviews. I just read them today so I had a boost to write this chapter. Your reviews are my energy to write new chapters so again thank you very much. Muwah! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

'Good morning Sir, Madam' the clerks greeted Mr. and Mrs. Takishima as they went into the mall.

'Where is the best place to get formal dresses?' asked Kei to the informant on the desk.

'Sir the best I think would be in the 5th floor at the 'Magnifique Boutique' replied the informant.

'Thank you' replied Kei and faced Hikari which is busy gazing at the mall's fountain.

'No.2 let's go if you want to watch a fountain wait till we get home' called out Kei. Hikari just followed him while silently cursing her husband. Kei knew this but he only smirked his signature smirk.

'Why are you smiling?' Hikari wondered as they entered the elevator.

'Nothing. A no.2 like you wouldn't understand at all.' Kei teased.

'Urgh.. Don't call me No. 2! Humph!' complained Hikari as she crossed her arms and turned her back.

'Aw. Don't worry you will always be my number 1' Kei said as he faced Hikari and locked his lips into hers into a sweet and passionate kiss. This caused Hikari to blush.

'Don't mushy talk plus kiss me. You know it's a bad combination.' Hikari complained

'What? It's only the two of us' Kei reminded

'Especially when it's only the two of us' Hikari blushed.

'Or do you want more?' Kei teased and leaned closer to Hikari which caused her to move back.

DING! The elevator interrupted.

'See, even the elevator doesn't like your actions.' Hikari giggled.

'Okay, okay' Kei laughed along and held Hikari's hand out of the elevator. They went to the said boutique. As soon as they entered the boutique immediately recognized Takishima and Personally welcomed the couple.

'Good day Mr. and Mrs. Takishima. What bring this perfect couple here today?' the store manager enthusiastically said.

'Can you get us the best pink formal dresses and gowns you got?' Kei asked

'Absolutely sir! If you may just follow me.' The manager assisted them into the VIP dressing sections. The manager told some few instructions to the assistant and the latter jotted down notes quickly.

'Sir while waiting for the dresses to come, may I offer some wine?' the manager offered but Kei refused politely.

'Takishima may I just remind you that I just need 1 dress. Only 1 dress. The last time we went shopping for a dress you bought the whole collection.' Hikari reminded.

'Okay.' Kei chuckled knowing his wife that she is not a money spender.

'Sir, Madam. The dresses have arrived. Can I ask the occasion?' The manager asked as she ushered the dresses to come in.

'It's a wedding occasion.' Hikari replied. The manager professionally picked a dress and handed it to Hikari for her to try. Hikari took the dress and went to the dressing room. Minutes later she came out wearing the dress with Kei watching in awe. She was wearing some kind of a pink ball gown which made her look like a princess.

'It's too puffy.' Hikari said and looked at the manager.

'That's Okay ma'am we have more. How about… This one?' The manager replied and gave another dress to Hikari. She went to the dressing room again and when she went out Kei was again in awe. Hikari was wearing a dress that hugged her curves perfectly but was a little short that it reached above her knees and was much revealing at the top.

'Too short. And too tight.' Hikari said blushing while looking at herself in the mirror. She immediately went to the dressing room and held out her arms outside ready to take another dress. The dress selection was long. It took her about a hundred dress to try on to make her pick the right dress for her taste.

After what it seems like an eternity Hikari finally agreed to a dress. It was a light pink dress that is just below her knees and has a V neckline. Takishima did not hesitate to buy the dress. After they got out the dress shop Hikari's stomach started to grumble.

'The food stalls in the 2nd floor.' Takishima instantly said. They went to a cake shop and ordered their usual orders.

'Takishima….. Why did you marry me?' Hikari asked out of the blues.

'What?' Takishima asked surprised of the sudden question of Hikari.

'No really. I just thought. Why does someone like you a nearly perfect human being like me?' Hikari asked as she stirred her Bubble tea.

'I just like you because…. I Love you.' Takishima replied like no big deal. Hikari blushed at his reply.

'Just remember this Hikari, no matter what I will love you. Okay?' Takishima assured her.

'I know you, like, tell me that every day.' Hikari smiled. After their tiring 'shopping session' they went home and crushed in their beds with their love for each other was once again proven.

**Hope to be able to update soon so please Read, Review Follow and Favorite! **

**x0x0angelx0x0 4:56 a.m**


End file.
